


La solitaria pista da corsa

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Shimizu Kiyoko has issues, i love her so much it’s unreal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Hitoka-chan le chiede com’è correre. Com’è correre. Com’è correre velocemente? Com’è correre da sole? Com’è correre in mezzo al nulla? Com’è correre senza scopo? Kiyoko nonnha risposte per queste domande.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 4





	La solitaria pista da corsa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeoFender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/gifts).



> GEO BUON NATALE TVB  
> Purtroppo non sono riuscita s fare la Pokemon!au, che comunque avevo iniziato e un giorno ti darò, computer permettendo. Spero che questa os ti piaccia!!

“ _ È divertente correre _ ?”

È una domanda difficile. Troppo repentina. Ci doveva pensare. Ha paura a trovare una risposta, in realtà. 

Kiyoko ha iniziato a correre quando era piccola. Non ricorda perfettamente l’età. Non ricorda il giorno preciso. Ricorda che era un giorno di pioggia, che tutto era bagnato intorno a lei, e vicino aveva il suo papà, con un cronometro e un impermeabile. 

Aveva chiuso le manine, Kiyoko, e preso un respiro profondo e aveva provato a raggiungere la sua mamma in pista, mentre il papà batteva le mani con forza, gridando il suo nome. 

Non sa esattamente che cosa le fosse passato per la testa. Forse le era piaciuto lo sguardo del papà verso la mamma. Come se mamma che correva fosse una specie di, beh, non sa, una dea. Un qualcosa fatto di sola aria e sudore. Non soltanto una donna. Papà guarda spesso così mamma. Come se lei fosse troppo, come se lui fosse troppo poco. Come se lui la venerasse. È l’unico tipo di amore da parte di un uomo che Kiyoko conosce. La venerazione. È pur sempre amore, vero?

Anche Kiyoko voleva essere un qualcosa fatto di sola aria, solo sudore. Quindi aveva chiuso le manine in due pugni e aveva iniziato a correre. Correre più forte. Più veloce. Correre fino ad arrivare alla mamma. Allungava la mano. Non l’ha mai raggiunta. (Né in pista, né fuori dalla pista.)

Mamma non ha mai rallentato. 

Kiyoko aveva preso un respiro profondo e aveva provato a raggiungerla con le sue gambe corte e i suoi polmoni troppi piccoli. La schiena della mamma era grande. La schiena della mamma era forte. La schiena della mamma era lontana. (Le è sempre sembrata così.)(Forte.)(Bella.)(Lontana.) E non si è mai avvicinata, se non per sorpassarla, posandole una mano sulla testa, quando la superava, in una carezza che sembrava essere più uno schiaffo, per quanto la mamma era veloce. (È sempre stato meglio non essere accarezzata da lei.)

Kiyoko ha smesso di correre, quel giorno, guardando la sua mamma girare e girare e continuare a girare, tra l’erba del parco e dei piccoli ostacoli che lei evitava, o saltava. Aveva sbattuto velocemente le palpebre ed era tornata a guardare dietro di lei, con il papà che guardava solo la mamma, e lei, piccolina, era invisibile e sola. Sullo stesso percorso. Mamma aveva qualcuno. Kiyoko era completamente sola. (Si può venerare solo una persona.)(Il resto non può essere amore.)

È iniziata così la sua carriera da atleta.

Ci sono video di genitori degli altri, in cui lei, piccolina, partecipa a una corsa a ostacoli. Sembrava un piccolo fagotto. Una pallina che si muoveva su e giù e, quando si è trovata davanti al primo ostacolo, ha inclinato la testa, e ha evitato l’ostacolo, come aveva visto fare alla mamma nel parco. Hanno riso tutti. Kiyoko ha continuato a correre e evitare ostacoli, fino a quando non è arrivata alla linea finale, e il maestro le aveva detto  _ brava! brava!, _ ma a lei non importava molto. Si era girata indietro (come quella volta al parco) e aveva cercato i suoi genitori. (Puoi venerare una persona alla volta.) Non li aveva trovati. Sua mamma aveva avuto fame, durante la gara, ed erano andati via. (Si può venerare una sola persona alla volta.)

Ha spesso sognato, dopo aver iniziato a correre, di dover raggiungere la schiena della mamma. Lei non si è mai fermata. Non ha mai rallentato. La schiena della mamma, nei suoi sogni era così lontana -non importava quanto le gambe di Kiyoko iniziassero a essere forti e veloci. Non importa nemmeno quanto si sforzasse in avanti, o allungasse la mano. Non la raggiungeva mai. Non l’ha mai raggiunta. 

Correre non è mai stato divertente. 

Correre è sempre stato un momento buio, un chiudere gli occhi e sperare di fare qualcosa che -la renda libera, immagina. Correre non è mai stato divertente. Correre l’ha fatta piangere, fino a farle venire gli occhi rossi e così tanto moccio al naso da non farla respirare. Correre l’ha fatta sentire più stanca, tanto più sola, mentre tutto le gridavano intorno che era stata brava, che stava diventando più forte, meno corporea. Più eterea. E si può venerare solo una persona alla volta. 

La mamma non ha mai avuto i lividi che invece Kiyoko ha iniziato ad avere. La mamma può essere venerata e amata. Lei è un essere di solo vento e sudore. Kiyoko no. Correre non è mai stato divertente. Fa male. Le toglie il respiro. La fa piangere. 

_ Se vuoi lasciare, lascia.  _

Le viene caldo alla base del collo quando sente quelle parole dalla mamma. Quando si infila le calze, fa finta di niente, passando ai le dita sulle macchie violacee sugli stinchi, sulle cosce, che le fanno male, quando le tocca e che lei, in un comportamento infantile e un pochino sciocco, continua a toccare. Si chiede perché sua madre può essere eterea, e lei no. E anche perché lei sembra essere più pesante. Più diventa veloce, più si sente pesante. E intorno a lei c’è solo buio. 

Kiyoko non ha mai avuto paura del buio. Forse proprio perché è stata cresciuta da una madre che la guarda a malapena e che pensa che lei non abbia il valore per correre per davvero. Forse perché ci sono cose peggiori da temere. E ci sono altre persone, nel buio. C’è Sawamura, ad esempio, che tira sempre su col naso e sbadiglia e si lamenta sempre, quando deve allenarsi, o correre la mattina, ma comunque lo fa. E c’è Sugawara, che non venera neanche una divinità e le ride in faccia senza farsi problemi. Così come Azumane, che è un po’ timoroso e si gratta sempre dietro la nuca ed è gentile. Ci sono persone, nel buio. Nessuno di loro le porta luce. Non sono cattivi. È solo che tutti e quattro stanno lì, a guardarsi in faccia, a sentirsi soli. 

“È divertente, correre?” Glielo chiede Hitoka-chan, un giorno, giocherellando con la matita. 

No. Kiyoko le vuole rispondere di no. Le dovrebbe rispondere di no. Si passa una mano sulle calze e prende un respiro, guardando verso la pista da corsa, rossa e bianca. Non deve correre. Si sente nervosa come se dovesse farlo, però. (Si può venerare una sola persona alla volta.)(Nessuno ha mai guardato Kiyoko correre.)(Non è mai diventata una creatura eterea.)

“Non sempre” riesce a dire. “Quando nessuno ti guarda -è solo triste.”

Hitoka-chan abbassa un pochino lo sguardo e si morde l’interno delle guance. Giocherella con le dita, torturandosi le pellicine intorno alle unghie. “Quando qualcuno ti guarda?” chiede ancora. “È triste?”

Kiyoko prende un respiro profondo. “Non lo so” risponde, sospirando. “Nessuno si è mai fermato a guardarmi.”

“Io lo farei” dice Hitoka-chan, con forse un po’ troppa enfasi. Tiene gli occhi su Kiyoko e si alza in punta di piedi, per sembrare un po’ più alta. 

Hitoka-chan è una brava ragazza. Forse un po’ troppo ansiosa, balbetta molto, si fa prendere velocemente dal panico e molto spesso porta avanti delle conversazioni nella sua testa, che porta fuori e ad alta voce solo a metà, confondendo chi le sta intorno (per questo ad Azumane sta tanto simpatica). Hitoka-chan è molto minuta. Piccola. Dolce. Gentile. Ha tanta passione. Sorride facilmente. (Si può venerare solo una persona alla volta.)(Kiyoko, per qualche motivo, venera lei.)

“Mi piacerebbe vederti correre. Shimizu-senpai” continua, posando i talloni a terra. Lancia uno sguardo alla pista, per poi scrollare le spalle. “Io ti guarderei.”

Kiyoko alza un lato delle labbra. (Si venera solo una persona alla volta.) “Un giorno” le promette. 


End file.
